


little pieces of love

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [11]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: marielle expresses her love through the forms of stickers and ryan absolutely adores her (Week 11 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: stickers)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	little pieces of love

Whenever filming for a new season of Buzzfeed Unsolved started, Ryan’s schedule would always be more packed than usual. He would stay late at work for meetings and as much as he loved working on Unsolved, he wished that he could spend more time with his girlfriend, Marielle Scott.

The most reasonable compromise Ryan made with his time was to spend the weekends with Marielle, usually at the beach or out exploring, and to work on the weekdays, even Fridays if needed. Even though he spent the weekends with Marielle, he still wished he could spend more time with his wonderful girlfriend. 

Marielle was also really busy as she had a lot of work as an actress but she also noticed that Ryan seemed to always want more time with her. She knew that they were doing the best they could with both of their jam-packed schedules so she brainstormed a solution to solve this dilemma and that solution happened to involve stickers.

The first encounter Ryan had with the stickers was the day that Marielle had to leave Friday morning for the weekend since she had to shoot a movie in Utah. Even though Ryan and Marielle didn’t live together, Marielle still went the distance to slip into Ryan’s apartment while he was sleeping to pack him a lunch and filled up a reusable water bottle with a whale sticker and a sticky note that read “I love you so much! Please stay hydrated this weekend and don’t forget to call❤️”. 

That single event was enough to brighten Ryan’s day entirely and at work, he couldn’t suppress his smile whenever he saw the whale sticker on the water bottle and thought of Marielle and her radiant laugh. Thanks to Marielle, Ryan drank a healthy amount of water, something that he didn’t usually do as he never really felt the need to chug down so many cups of water. 

When Marielle returned on Monday, Ryan drove over to her place and made dinner for them, deciding to ask her about the sticker. As they talked over the first meal Ryan had made by himself in over a month (there was a reason why Postmates was one of the most used apps on his phone), Ryan brought up Marielle’s kind gesture and Marielle excitedly showed Ryan her extensive sticker collection. She had stickers of all different shapes and sizes all organized in a folder. The variety of stickers was honestly astonishing as they ranged from simple, colorful shapes to complex artistically designed decals that could be used to decorate high-end houses.

“I’ve been collecting stickers ever since I was a child. I like to think of these stickers as little pieces of love. My favorite ones are the shiny ones,” Marielle remarked, her sea-glass green eyes glinting with passion as she spoke. She proudly held up a sheet of glittery butterfly stickers. “I got this one from my third-grade teacher because I finished my reading log first.”

“Wow, that’s impressive. Theoretically, what would happen if you ran out of stickers?” Ryan asked, almost wincing as he was sure his unintentional curiosity spoiled the sweet moment. Instead of ruining the moment, he seemed to lighten the mood as Marielle giggled, opening her folder wider to show Ryan all the sheets of stickers that it held. Somehow, the folder was still intact even though it appeared to be holding approximately three thousand sheets of stickers.

“With this assortment? I don’t think it’ll run out so it’s a perfect metaphor for my love,” Marielle explained and Ryan wanted to cry because he didn’t know what on Earth he did to deserve to call such an amazing human being his. 

The next time Marielle has to leave Los Angeles to shoot a film up in Canada, she left Ryan a dog sticker on the back of his laptop along with a sticky note that read, “Don’t forget to take breaks between editing! Also, don’t forget to eat healthy meals or else the lettuce monster will haunt you in your sleep.” Next to those words, Marielle drew a small lettuce with arms, legs, and a comically angry expression.

Ryan though that the note and the dog sticker were the only messages Marielle left behind but he was proven wrong when he walked into his kitchen to grab a snack and saw a sticky note that had a sticker of a bundle of red roses on it that read “Good morning! Or evening! Either way, I hope you’re doing well and this is just a reminder for you to remember to smile because your smile is so beautiful <3”. 

Throughout the next week, Ryan found various sticky notes around his apartment that all had positive, heartwarming messages that always brightened his day. Even Shane noticed the change as he commented about how Ryan didn’t seem like a zombie in the mornings before he had coffee anymore. 

The notes made Ryan miss Marielle more and although he called her almost every single night, he still wished she was here physically with him. The notes also inspired Ryan to create a gift for Marielle when she returned to Los Angeles after wrapping up her shoot in Canada.

First, Ryan gathered his favorite photos of him and Marielle and created a collage, making sure to leave some space between the photos and space for the border. He gathered all the post-it notes that Marielle had left and taped them around as a border for the photos and filled in the empty space with the stickers that Marielle stuck around his apartment. Ryan was never an arts and crafts guy but Marielle’s notes always made his day so much better and he wanted to show gratitude rather than just saying it plainly with words. 

When Marielle returned, Ryan drove her to her apartment, where he had set up the gift, and the moment that the door opened, Marielle saw Ryan’s gift surrounded with a few sheets of shiny stickers, her favorite kind and a bouquet of roses that looked familiar to the sticker of a bouquet of roses that Marielle had stuck with a post-it note. Marielle threw her arms around Ryan’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. As it turns out, little pieces of love do add up over time and these stickers would forever be the reminder of their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
